Simon Einhurst
Doctor Simon Einhurst, born Simon Einhurst, is the most influential and popular Alteraci philosopher, author and historian. In addition to his role as a scholar, Dr. Einhurst also faithfully served the Kingdom of Alterac as an advisor to King Edward Perenolde and briefly King Nicholas Perenolde II. Among his many scholarly achievements, Dr. Einhurst is well known as the superintendent during the peak of the Alteraci Institution of Knowledge and his various written works, particularly his philosophy regarding how one should conduct themselves in all things published in his book, The Ethics of a Good Man. History Early Years Simon Einhurst was born the son of a poor store clerk and his wife. However, when he was only a meager 6 months old, both of his parents perished from a deadly spring fever. Young Simon was given to a local orphanage to be raised. Growing up an orphan caused Simon to constantly look for hope, he found a good deal of this in religion. Simon quickly became a devout follower of the Church of the Holy Light. Finding purpose in the Three Virtues and nobility in tending to the needy. Simon's time spent at the orphanage made him realize he did not have the body of a fighter but neither did he have the patience and temper of a priest. Unsure of what his future held for him, in his teen years Simon was exposed to the intellect of the scholar when he saw two old professors of the Alteraci Institution of Knowledge arguing in the market. Simon was intrigued over what the two men were quarreling over and inquired. The two old men looked to young Simon with stern eyes before softening up and cheerfully telling him it was a matter of mathematics. They explained the matter in simple terms to young Simon and using his natural intellect, Simon is reported to have replied. "Why, I may be just a lad but I find that you, sir seem to have the most logical argument." The two elderly scholars were impressed by the boy they took for a mere commoner's intellect and told him of the academy. Simon was deeply interested in this academy of theirs but the Orphan Matron put his dreams to his a halt when she told him that only the sons and daughters of the nobility were able to afford the fees of attending the academy and besides, Simon was illiterate and his peers would be far ahead of him. This is when Simon looked the Church, and after much begging of an elderly priest who often stopped by the orphanage, Simon was promised to be given basic lessons, enough to teach Simon basic mathematics and an ability to read. Simon accelerated through these lessons quickly, the elderly priest encouraged Simon to consider joining the clergy. However Simon declined, still desiring to be amongst the intellectuals of Alterac. Simon seemed to have obtained the minimal education required to attending the academy, but was still quite poor. By this time, Simon had reached the age of 16 and was free to leave the orphanage. Simon departed looking for a way to amass the funds necessary in a brief period of time. Simon looked the various banks of Alterac, requesting that they loan him the sufficient gold for his tuition. The banks did not trust the word of a poor orphan boy and turned him away. Simon continued his search until he gave up and went to the Academy itself, begging to be allowed to study and incur debt even while he worked at the various facilities between his classes. Initially the Academy turned him away until one of the two elderly professors who now sat on the Board recognized the young boy from those years ago and promised to cover what costs Simon couldn't cover through his own labor. Forever grateful towards the old scholar, Simon began his studies, enrolling in the Philosophy course at the advice of his sponsor. At the Academy Simon began his studies at the Academy at the age of 16, being one the youngest to ever study there. Simon also took lessons in various other fields at the same time so that he would have adequate knowledge of each, but his primary focus was philosophy. When he wasn't studying, Simon was working in the kitchens or dormitories of the Academy so that he could work for his education. Simon's five years of study were arduous but he eventually graduated with his Philosophy diploma at the age of 21. Simon was well-respected by his peers and professors as a man of determination and hard work, thus he was given the opportunity to study an additional three years to obtain a doctorate with a reduced fee. Simon gladly accepted this gift and in fact went on for an additional five years, obtaining his doctorate in Philosophy as well as diplomas in History, Science, and Literature. This wasn't entirely uncommon, doctors would often study other fields to expand their own knowledge. Now, Doctor Simon Einhurst, Simon required a steady form of income. At the age of 26, Simon journeyed to Strahnbrad where he took residence at the local inn, paying for his room as he entered a career as an author. As a Scholar Simon's first few works weren't well received, mostly works of fiction about valiant heroes undertaking legendary quests. However, suddenly after an escalation of political tension, Simon published a short pamphlet titled The Loss of Regality. It was a criticism of the Relative Dynasty and the then King Lucas Perenolde and their incompetence. This criticism resulted in him being arrested and imprisoned, sentenced to life in prison for treason. However, he only resided in prison for five years, after King Edward Perenolde I took the throne and pardoned him for his crimes. His pamphlet was extremely popular at the time, thus he was also given the profits which had been seized by the crown. This allowed for Simon to continue his career and he quickly published a second political piece, Salvation. This was a short fictional allegorical tale that was paralleled to the Ousting of the Relative Dynasty. This book was also extremely popular and allowed for Simon to purchase his own home. It was during these first months of success that Simon met his wife, Lucy. They fell in love quickly and married within six months of meeting one another, a rash mistake as they would divorce only three years later. Simon Einhurst also developed a personal relationship with King Edward I as well, not only was he grateful but his popular praise resulted in Simon being invited to court. The two became close friends and Simon was offered the task of tutoring the young prince. Simon happily accepted, and began to tutor young Prince Nicholas Perenolde II. Doctor Simon Einhurst became famous within Alterac at the age of thirty, this allowed for him to purchase a large tract of land in a small mountain valley known as Frostwin. Simon saw to the building of Frostwin Manor, where he intended to create a beautiful mountain valley home for his wife and baby daughter, although Lucy and Simon divorced shortly after the construction of the manor began. Upon the completion of Frostwin Manor, Doctor Einhurst had a revived interest in science where he conducted various experiments and published journals. Return to the Academy Upon their release, Doctor Simon Einhurst went from being a name of politics to name of brilliance within the scholarly community. After this Doctor Einhurst was invited to return to the Academy by the new Superintendent, Doctor Maxwell Birch. The previous Superintendent, Doctor Robert Kingsley frowned upon Doctor Einhurst politics and sought to put the Academy in a neutral position. But Doctor Birch was a supporter of King Edward and agreed with Doctor Einhurst's publications. Thus he used these recent scientific journals as an excuse to invite him to the Academy. Simon was offered the position as Dean of Philosophy, where he would manage the Philosophy Department at the Academy and occasionally host lectures. After returning to the Academy, Simon pursued a diploma in Political Science, Law, Economics, and Architecture over many years. Simon also published some of his most famous works, A History of the Alterac Mountains, which would later be used to further develop the Perenolde Calendar, and Ethics of a Good Man. After obtaining his diploma in Architecture, Simon saw to a large renovation of Frostwin Manor. Frostwin Manor was installed with multiple remarkable facilities and some inventions of his own that increased comfort. As Advisor of the Crown At the age of fifty, Simon was approached by King Edward I who required his council on some trade matters with various kingdoms. Simon became an advisor to the Crown as well as Dean, which proved difficult. It was during this time Simon stopped publishing books, journals or novels of any nature as he began to work on the Perenolde Calendar. Simon advised the King for a decade until he was called to serve as Superintendent of the Alteraci Institution of Knowledge. Superintendent of the Academy With the death of his predecessor, Doctor Einhurst was extremely popular amongst his peers. His fifteen years as Superintendent, despite his age were prosperous. As Superintendent, he saw to the expansion of a library, later named the Einhurst Library and the creation of a financial aid system for less wealthy but promising students. Doctor Einhurst's administration saw to the Academy reaching its pinnacle, which would be maintained for generations. However after the death of King Edward I, Simon began to advise the new King Nicholas II. However, with the great increase of work, Dr. Einhurst could no longer handle the pressure of Advisor and Superintendent. Simon Einhurst perished a year later, the stress eventually led to him dying at the age of eighty. Works Doctor Simon Einhurst published multiple famous written works. Below are famous excerpts of his more famous pieces. The Loss of Regality The Loss of Regality was Simon Einhurst's first major success, it was a criticism of the Relative Dynasty and their failure as monarchs. "We as Alteraci, a once proud people, are under threat of being destroyed by those we revere. Like drunkards we were attracted by the initial benefits we saw from this bloodline. However, these great comforts of King Peter were turned against us when put in the hands of the rash King Victor. The brave sons and daughters of Alterac were lost to his feud war with Stromgarde. Furthermore, as if we had not sacrificed enough, future generations were damned as crippled economically. The Alteraci people have long been forced into a destitute state because of the ignorance and foolishness of Peter's bloodline." Salvation Salvation was Doctor Einhurst's famous praise of King Edward Perenolde I which he published a few months after being released from prison. It is a fictional allegorical tale of the Ousting of the Relative Dynasty. The Mountain Eagle is clearly King Edward Perenolde and the Bald Eagle is Lucas Perenolde, a possibly satirical given Lucas Perenolde's lack of hair. "And so the Mountain Eagle from the North became the Lord of the Skies, as the bleeding corpse of the Bald Eagle fell upon the harsh ground. And the lesser birds began to sing their songs of joy, for they knew that better days were ahead. After all, even the simple pigeon understood that the Bald Eagle had betrayed the Birds of the Sky with his selfishness." The Ethics of a Good Man ''The Ethics of a Good Man ''is by far Dr. Einhurst's most popular literary work. In this publication, Dr. Einhurst's answer how and why to be good and then goes further into developing and explaining his philosophy, what is now called Einhurst Theory. This is still followed today and this book has regularly been reproduced that it is still found easily in any library or book store. "As intellectuals, we have learned the basic instinct that when divided, the strong defeat the weak. Such is the nature of chaos, and the selfish and the powerful know that in chaos, they will survive. However, chaos brings regret and guilt, undesirable emotions, thus all humanoids understand that with order and unity, the strong are not pitted against the weak, rather the strong help. This is the basic principle behind any community, and through further evolution from this basic idea, kingdoms have developed." "Goodness is a trait desired by many. Most sane people strive to achieve 'goodness' with no other reason besides it simply makes them feel better about themselves. In truth, the reason behind our mutual quest for goodness is not so selfish. When intelligent life is placed into a community, it will naturally strive in unison with its comrades for the acceleration of the community. This can only be achieved if there is unity within their community. Unity survives most easily when members of the community are fond of or at least tolerate their fellows. When united the community advances. Goodness is practiced to please others, so that the community is stronger, thus inspiring good feeling in oneself knowing they are appreciated." "Grim acts that bring division or acts that undo the progression of a community are based in selfishness. At times, such acts are committed because of the strong's inability to care for the weak, thus the weak are degraded into acting against the community for their own survival. This is the root of crime. Or such acts are committed by the strong because of a lack of desire to care for the weak, which is selfish, and they seek to inspire chaos so that they once again may be a dominant force." "However, what is goodness? So far, goodness accelerates the community, but what are acts that actually progress the community. Often, selfless acts committed to aiding or defending others. Or actions that inspire warm emotions of love. One can further their community through little effort, a simple conversation with a stranger may brighten their day and potentially increase productivity. Practicing the duty of the strong to help those who cannot help themselves is an excellent example of goodness. As the weak shall be grateful and will in turn do good for the strong." "Two familiar examples of goodness can be found in both the wealthy philanthropist and the humble farmer. Both men distribute their prosperity onto others, thus both are the strong. They regularly attend Liturgy, which strengthens the bonds of a community. They are noble men that follow the key principle of goodness, do onto others as they would do onto you." "Yet mankind is flawed, and the quest for a utopia is impossible. And the mistakes of a man must be forgiven. Should a man commit an evil act, he must be punished to ensure that he understands his wrongdoing but not so severely that it will create division. A principle that naturally creates goodness is the following: One shall respect the actions and choices of another, so long as such do not infringe upon that of another or violate the common good. Tolerance not only further unifies a community but in fact invites many, which in turns strengthens the community." "The concept of the strong and the weak is not as simple as the powerful and the powerless. It refers to superiority and inferiority. This concept applies to all forms of superiority, including but not limited to: wealth, physical strength, intellect, power and craftsmanship. Both the strong and the weak can and should be good if they hold the community's best interest above their own selfishness, but both are capable of divisive or deceleration of the community." Category:Characters Category:Alteraci Category:Alteraci History Category:Philosophy Category:Deceased Category:Artists